


One down, five to go

by mgs3



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgs3/pseuds/mgs3
Summary: When Yousef and Sana's first baby is born, he decides to take things in his hands. But his actions may have some unexpected effects...





	One down, five to go

“Dude, what are you doing here?” Elias stormed at Yousef once he went out of the room. “Why aren’t you inside?”

“Yousef, is everything alright?” Mr. Bakkoush asked approaching them.

“Yousef, man, what’s going on?” Elias kept on asking but Yousef just stared blankly at them.

Finally he said:

“She kicked me out.”

“What???” Elias asked confused.

“She kicked me out.” Yousef repeated. “She said that it’s all my fault and that she hates me and I don’t want her to hate me, I love her, she’s the best thing that ever happened to me, I mean not the thing, she is not a thing, she is a person, but she’s the best and I love her but she said that she doesn’t want me there and that I did it to her and she doesn’t want to see me and…” he said everything in one breath and he would probably keep on rambling if Mr. Bakkoush hadn’t put his hand on Yousef’s arm.

“Son” he said. “Everything is okay. She doesn’t hate you. She’s just going through a lot right now. So just get yourself together and go back in, okay?”

He could hear his friends standing nearby and silently laughing, clearly amused by the whole situation. He also noticed that his parents and Sana’s friends have just arrived and were going in their direction. But Yousef was just standing there completely numb, shifting his look from Mr. Bakkoush and Elias, still very confused and worried, still not sure what to do.

“Okay” he finally said. “I’m going in.”

“Yeah, bro, do that.” Elias encouraged him and patted him on the back.

Yousef took one final look at all of them and went back to the room.

Before he shut the door, they could all hear Sana screaming “WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN???” from inside.

 

***

 

He came back to the hallway after 3 hours. Completely exhausted, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, his t-shirt stuck to his body, he leaned against the wall as everyone surrounded him, waiting with anticipation for him to say anything.

“It’s a girl.”

Everyone started cheering, hugging him and saying “congratulations!”. Elias then shouted “I’m an uncle!” and he and the rest of the boys started fighting with him that they’re her uncles, too, but Elias told them that he is the only _real_ uncle. His parents, his father-in-law and the girls wanted to know all the details, how does she look ( _she looks perfect_ ), did she take after him or after Sana ( _definitely after Sana, thank God_ ), how much does she weight ( _2.9 kg_ ), how tall is she ( _53 cm_ ), what was her Apgar score ( _10/10_ ) and other things. When they finally stopped nagging him with all these questions and left him enough space to finally breathe, he has just slid down and sat on the floor.

He was a father now.

 

***

 

Yousef and Elias had to barricade the entrance to Sana’s room because the boys insisted on seeing the “Ballon Squad’s First Baby” (as they’ve already named her). After Mr. Bakkoush and Sana’s doctor told them that they should give the mother and the baby some time to rest, they’ve finally let go and left with the girls (although they said they’ll definitely come back the next day and this time they will go inside no matter what), while Bakkoushs and Acars went in to see the new addition to their families.

 

***

 

After their daughter finally fell asleep, Sana kicked Yousef out and told him to go home and get some rest. He didn’t want to go, he wanted to stay with them forever, but Sana insisted that it’s already 2 a.m. and he doesn’t need to be here watching them sleep (Yousef had a different opinion about that, so to speak), but she will need him here in the morning, fresh and rested, so he finally let go, kissed the two women of his life on the forehead and went home.

He took a cold shower and went to bed. But he couldn’t fall asleep, not after such an eventful day. He couldn’t really believe that she was finally here, the past 9 months were the longest – but also the most happiest – months of his life. It seemed like it was only yesterday when Sana told him she is pregnant.

 

They went out to eat something with their friends and Sana was acting very strange that evening. After the dinner they all wanted to go bowling or go to the cinema but Sana was very moody and started telling them that she does not wish to support the American culture spread to Norway by seeing their clichéd films nor she wants to go and wear some smelly shoes after another person to just throw a stupid ball and pretend that she’s having “fun” and that she had enough of the “fun” for this evening (and she really did insert quotation marks when she was saying this) and that she is going back home. Without waiting for Yousef she just turned around and started walking towards the bus stop.

 

“You know, Sana, you could have just said you want to come back home, there was really no need for saying all those things and making them all feel bad.” he said when they came back home.

“Oh yes, because it’s always all about them, all about how OTHERS feel, isn’t it? Well, know this. In this particular moment I don’t give a damn about how they’re feeling, okay? They’ve made me feel like shit so many times before, I don’t always have to be nice to them, so stop acting like you care about them so much, okay?!” she screamed at him and he was then more confused than ever.

“Sana, what’s going on? Why are you acting like this?”

She started to look for something in her bag and finally pulled out a piece of paper which she threw at him, screaming:

“Because I’m pregnant, you idiot!” and then she turned her back and ran to the bathroom, leaving him completely dumbstruck, holding a piece of paper against his chest.

He looked at it but all he could see were just some medical names and the percents with some numbers, he didn’t understand a thing from it. He followed her to the bathroom, she was sitting on the floor, crying. When he sat next to her, she started talking, looking numbly at the wall:

“We were practicing drawing blood today at the university. From each other. And later we were doing blood tests. And Isak wanted to draw my blood again, because he said he messed something up with the previous sample, but then he did it again and the result was the same and he just let me see and… And I’m pregnant.” finally she shifted her eyesight from the wall and looked at him “Yousef, I’m pregnant.”

He was folding the blood results she gave him all the time she was talking. He could feel her eyes looking at him and he finally managed to lift his head. He was studying her face for a while, before finally his lips broke into a huge smile and he shouted quietly:

“We’re going to have a baby!”

“So you’re happy?” she asked shyly.

“Sana, are you kidding me? Am I happy? Come on, Sana, don’t make me throw you under the shower!”

Now she also started laughing. They’re going to have a baby.

 

They’ve decided not to tell anyone before the end of the first trimester. It was really hard for Yousef to keep his mouth shut, there were so many times he had to bite his tongue before accidentally slipping the news to the boys. Finally, they’ve decided to tell everyone during Sana’s birthday party. They thought it wouldn’t be weird to give every guest a little gift – after all not only they were the hosts of the party, but it was also Christmas Eve and even though they weren’t celebrating it, little gifts wouldn’t seem to be something unusual. So after Sana had blew out the candles, they asked everyone to open their little boxes. Inside each of them there was an ultrasound photo. They all were completely shocked and didn’t seem to be completely sure what was going on until Sana said “I’m pregnant” and Yousef added “We’re having a baby”.

 

Two months later on a lazy Sunday afternoon, Yousef was chilling on the couch, watching a basketball game. He could hear Sana coming into the room from the kitchen and out of the sudden she said:

“Stephen is kicking”

“What?” he asked, he didn’t know where’s this coming from, Stephen Curry was not playing in this game and is the verb ‘kicking’ even used in the basketball vocabulary? But she just repeated:

“Stephen is kicking”

“What?” he asked really confused and turned around to look at her.

“Stephen. Is. Kicking.” she articulated every single word very slowly and clearly, pointing to her belly.

He jumped out of the couch immediately and ran towards her, placing her hand on her tummy. He could feel it. He could feel their baby. He looked at her with pure admiration on his face and she just laughed. But soon when it hit him, he stopped smiling at her and she stopped laughing when she saw the look on his face.

“What?”

“Sana, did you seriously just called our baby Stephen? Sana our baby will not be named Stephen. We don’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl.” he reminded her, they didn’t want to know, they wanted to be surprised.

“Oh, I know, but I can feel it’s a boy and Stephen is just a perfect name for him!”

“Nei, Sana. No way. We will not name our son Stephen. Over my dead body.”

“Well, we’ll see about that.”

And for the past four months she was teasing him all the time, saying things like “I’m so tired, I think Stephen and I will go and get some sleep” or “oh, I must eat some pickles, Stephen adores them”, and soon it became a running joke among their friends and family and everyone was just texting Yousef asking him “how are Sana and Stephen doing?” and things like that. But the only one who never laughed at that was Yousef.

 

So when few hours ago, they finally got to hold their baby for the first time and after they both said that she is beautiful and perfect and how much they love her and each other, he asked her teasingly:

“So no Stephen, huh?”

“Well, not this time.”

 

But now, laying in the bed at 4 a.m. in the morning Yousef decided that there won’t be another time. He won’t take any risk about that. And when he decided what he would do, he was finally able to fall asleep.

 

***

 

It was almost 10 a.m. when he finally arrived at the hospital. When he entered Sana’s room, she was laying on the bed, holding their daughter tucked up in her arms. He kissed both of them on the forehead and sat on the edge of the bed. Only then he noticed the balloons in the corner of the room.

“Wait, have the boys came here already? I told them not to bother you until I call them that they can come!”

“No, Noora and Eva came by on their way to work. And they’ve also brought us this.” she said pointing to the book of names laying on the bedside table. “We should pick a name. Since Stephen is no longer an option, we’re left with nothing. I was looking through it and I like some of them, so I thought that maybe you would take a look at all of them today and later will do the final selection, huh? Yousef, are you even listening to me?”

He finally dared to look at Sana with a guilty look on his face.

“Sana, I have to tell you something but please don’t be mad at me.”

“Okay, I’m already getting mad when you say things like that. What have you done, Yousef?”

“I… I’ve already picked the name.” he said and Sana looked relieved.

“Ugh, thank God, I thought something worse has happened. What’s the name you like?”

“Sana, no. You misunderstood me. I’ve already _registered_ her in the office.” as soon as he said that he could see the change on Sana’s face, she was already furious.

“You did WHAT??? You named MY DAUGHTER without telling me???” she yelled at him.

“Hey, she’s my daughter, too.” he reminded her.

“I’m not so sure about that now!”

“What do you mean?” he asked really confused. “Sana???”

“HOW COULD YOU PICK THE NAME OF MY FIRSTBORN WITHOUT TELLING ME FIRST???” she screamed and their daughter started to fidget restlessly in Sana’s arms.

“Sana, please calm down.”

She took a deep breath and with fire in her eyes, she asked him:

“What’s the name?”

“Okay, I will tell you but first you have to give me her, because I’m worried you might do something to her.”

“Yousef, tell me the name.”

“Sana, pass me the baby.”

She looked at him really angrily and finally gave him the baby. In return he took his backpack from the ground and gave it to her.

“The certificate is inside.”

He focused his eyes on his little girl, he didn’t dare to look at Sana’s face when she finds out. Soon he heard her angry sigh.

“Nei, nei, nei, nei, nei. You did not name our daughter like this.”

“What do you think?”

“About the name?” she asked and he nodded. “I hate it.”

“No, Sana, you love it.” he said and smirked, still not looking at her.

“I. Hate. It.” in that moment the baby started crying and Sana thought it must be the sign as well. “See? She hates it, too.”

“No, she loves it.” Yousef said and finally looked at Sana. “And you love it, too.”

“No, I hate it. And I hate you. Look, she’s crying since you took her, she hates you, too.”

Yousef just chuckled at that and started to make funny faces at their daughter and talking in his special “just-for-children” voice.

“No, she loves me. Yes, you do! You see, Sana, she loves me! And she loves the name. Yes, she does! And yes, your mommy loves me, too, she’s just messing around with us. Yes! Yes, oh you’re so cute.” after talking like this for about 2 minutes and looking at her with pure admiration, she finally stopped crying and Yousef turned around to triumphantly look at Sana. “See? Told you she loves it.”

But Sana was still sitting there, looking at him with her death glare.

“Pass her to me.”

He just smiled really widely and placed their daughter in her arms.

“Go to your mommy, Stephanie Sana Bakkoush Acar.” he said, kissing her on the forehead. “You secretly love it, don’t you?” he asked Sana looking her directly in her eyes.

“No, I hate it.” she said and turned her gaze, but for a millisecond he could see a little smirk passing her face.

“No, you don’t.” he said, hugging her and when she was absolutely sure he cannot see her face, she smiled really widely at her daughter. She did love the name.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was my first yousana headcanon ever and come on, guys, you know this would actually happen


End file.
